G
G (otherwise known as Gaillard) is a Z-ranked superhero in Diegen City. Personality Well, I think you’ve seen a little bit of just who I am, but I’ll enlighten you for completion’s sake. I’m a hero, though I’m not a boy scout. I tend to do as I please, accepting missions from HQ when they declare it necessary that I become involved. I have a great pleasure in poking fun of a few of the other heroes that happen to show up in HQ, and I can be a bit…flamboyant and boisterous at times, I suppose. Power Description Buckle up, dearie, it’ll be a long explanation of what exactly it is I can do. I’ve got a smooth control over this little calcium shell, and it’s at my beck and call to do whatever it is I please. I can fight with it, detach every single bone from my body and grow more, harden them past diamonds, and even pop the whole thing out and control it like a detachable puppet. I’ve also got a nice, handy little ability should I ever want to do some real big damage. If I detach my jaw, or even use the jaw on my little bony puppet friend, I can create pretty fun little beams of energy to decimate whatever happens to be in my way. Though they do have their limitations, just like light always does. I can also make them in different ways, though that’s a pinch more difficult and requires more energy. Backstory Well, you see, I was born into a traveling circus. It didn’t take long for me to become enamored with my circus family, and the whole circus life. I spent most of my life there, traveling around the whole country, performing acts of amazement and wonder for the entire world to behold. My job as a child was mostly to set things up, and work behind the scenes, since I hadn’t had any training from anyone. It was quite a spectacle to behold, watching every member perform flawlessly, sometimes even with their lives potentially on the line. Though it was during one especially dangerous performance that I discovered my powers. As a child, I had practiced every possible act, in order to fill in when one of the usual performers was ill or away on some sort of non-circus business. And it had come when I was practicing the acrobatics acts, several of which were performed without a net below in case we were to fall. After all, what sort of fun is it when you know everyone’s going to be safe? It makes your mind lazy, lulls you into believing that nothing about it is dangerous. This time, I, an untrained rookie, performed the acts usually flawlessly. But that day, something went wrong, and I happened to fall. Would’ve broken every bone in my body and died, had I not possessed something special in my skeletal structure, you know. The remainder of the circus were quite aware of those with powers. They knew that I, a young little boy, needed to be taught how to properly use them for the good of others, not selfish personal gain. And that’s what they certainly did. Every day, I practiced with them, even performing in the circus from time to time, revealing my powers to any and all who paid to bear witness to the show. And over time, I became much better with them. I left my circus family on a visit to our fair Diegen City, performing, maybe six or seven years ago. It was quite a tearful goodbye, but we both knew that my abilities would serve me better here than in the circus. I found the HQ, and the rest is history. Likes & Dislikes * + Peaches * + Singing * - Bratty children * - Greedy people Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Superhero Category:Z-Rank Category:Apsolia Category:Without A Sidekick